


Just desserts

by little_nightmare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: Merlin finds himself distracted by a beautiful plus size woman and her pies.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin grumbled as he wobbled down the steps of Camelot cursing the prince's name under his breath. After putting another hole in the Arthur's belt the royal prat used him as a training dummy!!! Gaius of course was no help, scolding him while applying the salve to his bruises. 

Merlin was on his way to gather some herbs for his uncle when a heavenly scent filled his senses. His nose tickled and his mouth watered, creating drool that dribbled down the from the corner of his mouth. He hastily wiped it before deciding to take a small detour. He ventured to the outskirts of the lower town while following his nose, he came across a small cottage surrounded by different types of fruits and colorful flowers. On the door there was a wooden sign that had "Welcome" in beautiful cursive ink. Merlin grinned, not wanting to ignore a perfectly good sign, waltzed right in not bothering to knock. 

He was bombarded by the sweet scent forcing him back a couple of steps. Looking around for the owner of this beautiful cottage his eyes wandered on a piping hot pie that was sittings innocently on the table with an empty plate and utensils. It was almost like the pastry was made just for him, and since he hadn't eaten anything that day he decided to oblige. After looking around once more he plopped himself down and helped himself. Merlin was about halfway through a giant slice of pie when a booming voices cried out. 

"HEY!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Merlin froze mid bite. Slowly after putting the fork down he raised his hands in surrender. Twisting his head to the voice to explain himself, his words got stuck in his throats and his eyes bulged from his sockets. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he's ever saw since Freya. She wore a red peasant dress that hugged all her curves. And my god did she have a lot of them. He allowed his eyes to drink up her wide hips, soft stomach, the beautiful rolls on her side and her full chest. Blushing and quickly looking away from them he noticed her dark almost black hair was braided and swung to the side when she placed her hands on her hips. Merlin glanced up at her round face when his heart suddenly stopped and he choked on his breath. Her eyes were the color of jade, something only royalty would wear, with specks of chocolate. Merlin knew he was fucked. It was only when his eyes lingered on her plumped lips that he realized she was talking to him. Merlin blushed at the fact that he wasn't paying attention to the woman before him. 

"U...Um.....could you please repeat what you said?" 

The woman, not much older than him, looked less than amused. 

"Do you have a mental affliction or something?"

Merlin looked sheepish and gave a cheeky grin. 

"Probably"

He watched the her blush before shaking her head. 

"I said.. what the hell are you doing in my home and why are you stealing my food?!"

Merlin, at this point, panicked. He had not realized it was an actual home and not a shop. He looked down in shame realizing his mistake. She let her eyes wander over this thin man before giving him a small smile. 

"So?" She inquired. 

His head shot up in alarm, eyes looking around in a panic. 

"So...?"

Her red lips twisted upwards while his stomach knotted up. 

"So? How was it?"

Confusion clouded his eyes. 

"How was what?"

"The pie! Seeing as you basically devoured it I would like to know how it tasted!"

Merlin blushed in embarrassment. 

"It was amazing."

An excited look flashed in his eyes when he started gushing. 

"It was better than the king's personal chef! I've never had anything like it. The strawberries were really sweet and the crust melted in my mouth! Are you planning on opening a shop with more flavors?! Can I take some back with me?!"

His eagerness rendered her speechless. A please smile was slowly creeping before it turned into a frown. 

"So you want to take more of my pie after you ate a whole one?!"

He gulped when she leaned forward inches from his nose and gave him the famous eyebrow of doom. 

"Um...yes?" Not really sure how to react with his ears matching his neckerchief. 

She threw her hands in the air muttering under her breath before turning her back to him. She was grabbing some cloth and some utensils before swirling around, her hair and dress twirled around her beautiful figure. She held out a makeshift pack while looking at him expectantly. 

"Here...this is my new recipe. Take and try it. Make sure you tell me how it tastes. My shop opens in two weeks time. Don't worry there will be lots of new flavors and different things to try. "

Merlin hesitantly took the sack from her, his hands warmed up from the heat radiating off of the pie. He looked at her and gave her a full blown smile. Her cute chubby cheeks flushed and she smiled back. 

"Thank you um...? I'm sorry I never actually got you name."

"Oh! It's Autumn. Autumn Black. And yours?"

He gave a little bow. 

"My name is Merlin. At your service milady."

Her giggle carried throughout the room as she gave him a little curtsy. 

"Why thank you good sir."

They looked at each other before laughing at their silliness. He watched her with interest when she laughed her face was flushed and her soft stomach moved with the laughter. He found her exquisite and beautiful, wanting to know her more. 

He gave a little bow once more before speaking. 

"My lady I must be off."

Her eyes dimmed with sadness and her laughter slowly diminished. Merlin, not wanting to see her sad, immediately continued what he was saying. 

" I promise I'll be back tomorrow though! I still have to give you my opinion on the pie. But I have to go before my uncle comes for me."  
His heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed at the brilliant smile she gave him. 

He gave a final bow and walked out the door.


	2. Chipmunks

Merlin rushed back home grinning the whole way. He ran up the stairs and turned down the hall before colliding with someone. 

"Oh god! I'm sorry are you ok?!" Merlin quickly got up to help the person on the floor. He froze when he realized that he collided with Morgana. 

"My My Merlin, You seem to be in a hurry. Are you that excited to serve Arthur? ... or maybe....a girl perhaps?"

Morgana immediately knew her answer when he blushed. She squealed in excitement and grabbed him in a hug. 

"I'm so happy for you!!! What's she like? What's her name? Where does she live? Tell me everything!"

Merlin, if possible, blushed even more from all the personal questions. 

"Her name is Autumn Black, she's beautiful. She, uh, lives on the edge of the forest and lower town and she bakes these amazing pies." His eyes were closed and he was smiling at her image. While Morgana watched him her mind was reeling with images of meeting the woman and telling her friend Gwen. She was about to ask him more questions about the mystery girl when a large sack in his hand caught her eye. 

"Is that from her??"

He jolted from his little day dream and lifted the sack. Eyes widening in excitement once more before nodding quickly. 

"Yeah! It's a new pie recipe she created. Would you like to try some?" 

"I think I better not. Didn't she give it to you?"

"Yeah..." blushing a bit more "but she's opening her shop in two weeks so I'm sure she'll love the reviews! I can share it with you and Gwen if that's ok?"

Morgana beamed. "Well alright then!"

She looped her arm around his and skipped off to find Gwen. When they arrived at Morgana's chambers Gwen was tiding up the room like normal. 

"Gwen dear, Merlin found himself a girl!!!"   
Gwen paused for a second, letting the news sink in before squealing in delight and flung her arms around him. 

"I'm so happy for you!!! What's she like? What's her name? Where does she live? Tell me everything!"

Merlin laughed at how similar both friends were. He held up the makeshift sack beaming. 

"She's a baker! Her pies are the best!!!" 

"Let's try some then!!! Gwen go fetch some small plates and utensils!"

Gwen hurried back from the kitchen with the plates as well as glasses and a pitcher of milk. 

"Thought this might go well with it!"

They divided up the pie and took a bite. Their eyes widened and moaned in pleasure. 

"Oh my god this is so good!!"

"What is this flavor?!"

"It's like a velvet cake and a chocolate square mixed together!!!"

They kept devouring the pie stuffing their cheeks as much as they could with the dessert. In another part of the castle Arthur was once again trying to find his manservant. He decided to ask Gwen hoping that she would know where he went. He knocked on her door a couple of times and each time there was No answer. Thinking something was wrong he slammed open the door only to have three chipmunks turn at the same time. Their cheeks were round and puffed out like the animal and their eyes wide in surprise. Arthur snorted and tried to muffle his laughter. 

"Am...I....'snort'...interrupting something?!" 

"Arfurjsls!!!!!!" They all muffled. 

At that Arthur collapsed in a heap of laughter. 

"What...'hahahahaha'...are you..'snort'....three doing?! 'Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!'"

 

"Eating a pie thank you very much!!" Merlin managed to say after swallowing his piece. 

"Yes, Merlin's new girlfriend gave it to him to try!" Piped up Morgana. 

"Oh? Is that so? Merlin why didn't you tell me!! I'd love to meet her!"

"I...um...she's not!...what?!.... Morgana!!"

Both girls giggled at Merlin floundering around trying to give a proper answer. Arthur just cackled at his friend's misfortune before clapping him on the back. 

"I say we meet the girl that has captured his attention! Shall we pay her a visit tomorrow?"

Both girls agreed heartily. Merlin only groaned in embarrassment. 

"Oh! Do you want to try it Arthur?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged. 

He picked up a piece and took a bite. And then another, and another, until the whole slice was gone. 

"Dear god that was absolutely amazing! Even better than anything the royal chef has ever made! Now I really can't wait to meet her!" He strides out the door with an embarrassed Merlin tailing him. 

Morgana turned to her friend with a cheeky smile. "Tomorrow is going to be fun!"


End file.
